A lighting fixture (also known as a luminaire) may provide for an external device to be mounted thereto. However, the external device may be at least one of: incompatible with the lighting fixture, negatively affect the performance of the lighting fixture, create warranty-affecting issues for the lighting fixture manufacturer, and provide an unsafe environment.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized that a need exists for an improved, dependable controlled connection between a lighting fixture and an external device.